towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayer of the North
.jpg| }} |} |hp=2686230|def=3190|coin=269|esk=251}} |hp=65420|def=1980|coin=189|esk=616}} |hp=2686230|def=3190|coin=269|esk=251}} |} : Oops, I'm sorry. Are you alright... Frigg? : It's okay... What's the hurry? A task from Odin? : The energy of Gungnir was exhausted in the last battle with demons, thanks to his reckless fighting style. I've got to place it in the temple to recharge elemental power. : I see. Odin is always like that. I apologise on his behalf... I've taken up enough of your time. Excuse me 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner placed the Gungnir in the temple and hid in a nearby cave. He watched the entrance from dawn to dusk, waiting for the betrayer to take the bait. Tonight, his target finally appeared. : Isn't that Odin's spear? 【Defeated BOSS】 The target entered the temple. She grabbed Gungnir and ran through the forest until she reached an open greenland. A group of demons was waiting there. She handed Gungnir to them. Witnessing the whole scene, the Summoner frowned and gritted his teeth. He dropped his shoulders, heartbroken. : 'I told so many times that I had mistaken something... How foolish I was The clues spoke for themselves. The demons in the mountains that night were under her control. : '...When I was captured by the demon general, I could tell it was her by her voice... Frigg, how could you do this?' }} |hp=6832980|def=8180|coin=5123|esk=841}} |damage=17293|turn=1 |hp=9124360|def=15130|coin=0|esk=824}} |} : So this is Odin's Gungnir. It seems powerful. I lost to him all because of this spear. This human should finally behave if we take it away from him! : ...Don't ever take him lightly. His strength does not rely on his spear, but his faith. You'll lose again if you underestimate him. : Hm... Look at your admiring eyes. Is he your new crush? : Don't talk nonsense. I was stating a fact. I risked my life to steal this spear for you. I don't want it to go to waste because of your worthless arrogance. : You- : This is the end, Frigg. : 'A trap? That's why I could not feel god power from that speak... How could I make such stupid mistake... I must put things back on track now!' : Yes, this is the end, the end...of your life! All demons listen; use all your energy to kill this man! 【Enter Wave 4】 : I've absorbed all of your recovery power. 【Meet BOSS】 : Dang it, how dare she give me orders! But master Belial told me to follow her lead... Garr! You'll make a good punching bag! : How dare you beat me last time. You'll pay! 【Defeated BOSS】 : 'What sorcery is this cloaked man using? He's too tough to deal with... I can just barely survive his attacks, how am I supposed to protect that woman? Time to flee!' : Your guards are gone, Frigg. Answer me, why do you betray us? : I must stop it... This is the purpose of my existence. : The purpose... I don't get it! You love Odin, don't you? Why'd you hurt him? : ...Kill me. : ...No, I don't have the right to. I'm taking you to Odin and letting him decide. : 'Why won't you kill me... This is the only way to bring things back on track...' }} |hp=20,787,360|def=87400|coin=5580|esk=324|wsk=10142}} |} : You're my brother, but it doesn't grant you the right to mess with me. Release her right away and I'll let it slide. : I'm here to report. I've accomplished my mission. She's the one you've been looking for. : Your mission is to search for the betrayer... Are you saying my wife is the betrayer? I don't find your joke funny. : It's not a joke, Odin. I've collected evidence beyond reasonable doubt, all in this folder of documents. Besides, I saw her meet a demon in the forest with my own eyes. : It's a letter from the demons... Odin, he's right. All of our cargo routes are marked in the attachment. : You're bringing her here to make me admit my wife is the betrayer? Haha, I see you like playing with hearts... 【Meet BOSS】 : They're lying! Summoner is the betrayer! I saw him make a deal with the demons. He tried to cover it up by framing me! You've got to believe me, Odin! : You liar! Odin, she's not telling the truth. Don't listen to her! : You... Enough talking. Take this! : You can't dodge my attacks as long as the elemental bubbles remain! 【Defeated BOSS】 Odin and Summoner started a pitched battle in the tent. Thor tried to stop them, but the brawl was too intense to intervene. Afraid of hurting Odin, Summoner restrained from fighting back. As the fight went on, bruises and blood had covered Summoner. : Odin, we don't have a reason to fight. Calm down! I know your heart is aching, but you're putting the Northern Alliance at risk! : How much more do I have to sacrifice for the North, huh? My wife even? ...Enough. I've had enough! Odin's roar resounded through the barracks. He dropped his sword and reached for Gungnir on the table. As he gathered elemental power and poured it into the speak, he aimed the top at Summoner... }} zh:背叛北域的人